


Talk

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [110]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depression, Explaining Things To Children, Family, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Therapy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Depressed sportacus ?? Maybe he's having one of Those Days and he just can't get out of his funk?? People trying to help but its not working??Combined with prompt: Sport with insomnia[contains all of depressed Sportacus series]





	1. Tree Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting y'all know, since I plugged this on tumblr too, [I made a ko-fi.](https://ko-fi.com/A0253M8U) Just in case anyone wants to throw a few bucks my way. Also prompts are back open on my blog!

The whole town (minus Robbie who said he wasn’t going to waste a flip-free day awake) had gone looking for Sportacus. None of their letters were being answered; the airship was obviously empty. No one had seen him all day. So while the adults search the town, the kids went to the woods.

After splitting up, Ziggy figured the best thing to do would be to climb a tree and try and spot Sportacus from the air. He’d only made it halfway up his chosen tree when he slipped. Before he could fall too far, someone caught him by the ankle.

Ziggy didn’t actually expect to be the person to find Sportacus.

“Ziggy?” Sportacus set him down gently on the thick branch Sportacus had apparently been laying on. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m  _more_ than okay!” Ziggy declared, “I  _found_  you! We’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you, Sportacus! Wow, I must have climbed right passed you. Thanks for saving me!” 

Ziggy frowned, finally looking at Sportacus, “But what are  _you_  doing in a tree?”

Now that Ziggy was paying attention, he realized how... weird Sportacus looked. His usual bright blue eyes looked dull, and the dark bags under them made the rest of his face look pale. He wasn’t wearing his hat and his hair was in disarray. Kind of like how Ziggy’s looked when he forgot to brush it for a long time. Even Sportacus’ mustache didn’t seem as pointy.

“Are _you_ okay?” Ziggy asked.

Sportacus stared at Ziggy for a moment like he was thinking really hard about something. Then he sighed and turned so his legs were dangling off the side of the branch. “I do not think I’m okay, Ziggy. Sometimes I get... sad. And it makes it hard to play. Or sleep.” He ran both hands through his hair, “I’m sorry you had to come looking for me. You should not have to do that. I just did not want to make you kid worried so I stayed away.”

That didn’t make much sense to Ziggy. He frowned and put a hand on Sportacus’ shoulder. “But when  _I’m_ sad, you and the others make me feel better! Why didn’t you come tell us? We can cheer you up!”

Sportacus snorted, “Thanks, Ziggy. But this is a lot of sad. I... I cannot really explain it to you all.”

Ziggy hummed in thought. This was starting to sound familiar… “Robbie used to be a lot sad, too. Before you got here.”

Sportacus looked over at Ziggy, eyes a little more alert. “Really?”

“Yeah. He still does sometimes but it used to happen to him more before you came to Lazytown.” Ziggy sat down next to Sportacus, clinging to his arm so he wouldn’t fall again, “If you can’t talk to us, maybe you can talk to him?”

A small smile found its way onto Sportacus’ face. “Maybe I will.”

Seeing that smile made Ziggy smile too. It felt good to help a hero like Sportacus.

Sportacus’ face sudden fell, “Wait, _all_ of you are out looking for me?” He asked.

“Yeah! Stephanie suggested we split up to find you faster.”

“So the others are alone. In this forest.”

“Yup!” 

“... Ziggy, go back town and wait there. I’m going to find everyone else and then we are all going to have a long talk about safety.”


	2. Krakki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sport and Ithro are brothers and are finally reunited after not seeing each other for a long time

“Thank you for coming here, Sportacus!” Milford said, sitting across from Sportacus at the kitchen table.

“Of course, Mayor,” Sportacus forced a smile. In truth, it had only been Milford’s request for a meeting that had gotten Sportacus out of bed that morning. He had thought starting therapy would improve things but so far, he felt nothing had changed. Even talking to Robbie three weeks ago had only made Sportacus feel better for a little while.

Sportacus cleared his throat, “What did you want to talk about?”

Milford took a sip of his water before answering, “How are you?”

“I’m… fine.”

Milford frowned. “Are you sure?” He went on before Sportacus could lie again, “Because I’m not one of the children, Sportacus. And I like to think we’re friends.

The smiled fell from Sportacus’ face without permission. “Of- of course we are, Mayor. Milford.”

“I want you to know you can talk to us. Myself _and_ Ms. Busybody. You do so much for this town; you have a right to lean on someone else for a change.”

“I- Thank you, but I’m already talking to my therapist.” Sportacus slumped slightly, hands cupped around his water glass. Even saying the words ‘my therapist’ felt like defeat. “I’m not used to talking about myself so much. I feel like I’m complaining.”

“You aren’t complaining, Sportacus! You’re _healing_. And even if you were complaining, you have every right to!” Milford leaned forward, “What if you broke your arm? Would you feel bad talking about yourself then?”

“I guess not.”

“Would you ever tell one of the kids they were complaining too much if _they_ broke their arm?”

“Of course not!” Sportacus found himself almost yelling this. He sheepishly settled back in his chair.

Milford spread his hands, “Well then. You have every right to talk about your depression if you need to. It’s all the same.” Sportacus nodded, unsure what to say. It made sense. But it would still take a while to change his mindset; he was so used to being the hero.

“I understand it may be hard to talk to us just yet,” Milford went on as if reading Sportacus’ thoughts. “So I hope you don’t mind but the town decided to contact someone you may find it easier to ‘complain’ to.”

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Sportacus who had a slew of questions on the tip of his tongue. Milford looked down at his watch. “Ah! 9:09! Right on time. I don’t know how you two do it!”

Sportacus stood at Milford got up to receive the mystery guest. “9:09? The town? Milford, what—” Without preamble, Milford opened the door.

There, in full uniform, stood Íþróttaálfurinn.

At his back were the kids, plus Robbie and Bessie, all with glowing faces like this was what they had been waiting for. Sportacus did not see them. Slightly-Above-Average-Hero Sportacus had dissolved in an instant, replaced by Little Brother Sportacus.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until Íþró was in front of him, hugging him tight. “Halló, _krakki_ ,” Íþró said softly.

There was a soft click that, if Sportacus had been paying attention, he would have known was the door shutting everyone out of the mayor’s house. As it was, Sportacus wrapped his arms around his brother and let out a sob. “ _Ferðamaður_ , I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. I am sorry it has been so long.” Íþró pulled away, wiping Sportacus’ cheek with his own hat. Sportacus couldn’t hold back a watery giggle at Íþró’s now messed up hair. “We have a lot of catching up to do. But first, how are you?”

Sportacus bit his lip, debating. Then he let fresh tears fall. “I’m… not fine, Íþró.”

Íþró nodded and slung an arm around Sportacus’ shoulders. “Then we will start there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [krakki = Kid; Ferðamaður = traveler (or tourist which I find funnier)]


End file.
